


flattery will get you everywhere

by sickly _sweet (infectedsense)



Category: The Lonely Island - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedsense/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Please, Andy?”  I slip my hands further forward to grasp his hips.  “Let me make you feel good.”</i>
</p>
<p>Andy is tired and insecure, Kiv wants to make him feel better.  Akiva's POV.  Established relationship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flattery will get you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 repost from my Livejournal, sickly_sweet

Andy winces and I roll my eyes.

“What now?”

“Dude, that angle is not flattering at all. I think we have to cut it.”

I pause the playback and turn to give Andy my most exasperated look. “You know what? I am _done_ listening to you complaining. This was a three-day shoot and I am _not_ doing it again. We’re using the shot.”

Andy looks pained. “But I look awful in it. You and Jorm look great, it’s just...”

“For the last time, Andy, no one but you cares how your nose looks.”

“It’s the hair too.”

“Well maybe if you ever bothered to style it...”

Andy sighs heavily. “Okay then. I’ll look like shit in the video. I’m fine with it, Kiv, really.”

“You seriously don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?” Andy takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. He sounds tense, tired most likely. He insisted on overseeing the editing process, and I like to work long hours. It’s now four in the morning and we’ve been in the office since eight. There are half-empty cups of coffee littered around, along with the remnants of the takeout Andy went out for several hours ago. Andy is hunched forward in his chair, wearing sweatpants and an oversized ‘Whoopee Boys’ shirt he had specially printed a few years back , and he looks exhausted. Despite this, he also looks beautiful. I swivel my chair around to face him, our knees brushing together in the cramped space.

“You couldn’t look like shit if you tried, Andy.”

One side of his mouth quirks into a smile. “Come on, Kiv.”

“I mean it.” I put both of my hands on his knees and lean forward until he has to look me in the eye. “You look amazing in the footage we shot, and you look amazing right now.”

He snorts. “Yeah, right.” But he lays a hand over mine and squeezes. “Thanks, though.”

“Not good enough. I’m gonna keep saying it until you believe me.”

“Get ready for a boring and pointless life then.”

“Andy, you are gorgeous.”

“Shut up.”

“Andy, you’re _stunning_.”

“As if.”

“Andy, what will it take?”

He sighs. “Kiv, it’s late. I’ll be fine after I get some sleep.”

“Sleep? Are you _kidding_?” I slide my hands further up his legs, rubbing his thighs. “You can’t sleep _now_. I have to prove to you that you’re the most attractive man in the world!” I lean in so I can breathe my words right against his ear, dropping my voice to what I hope is a sultry murmur. “And you kinda have to be awake for that.”

Andy’s strong hands curl around my arms. “Tomorrow? I’m super tired right now.”

“Now.”

“Us screwing again doesn’t prove anything, Kiv.”

“But it’s fun, right?” I snag his earlobe between my teeth, feel him shiver.

“Seriously, man. I can’t.”

“Please, Andy?” I slip my hands further forward to grasp his hips. “Let me make you feel good.”

He groans. “Jesus, I can’t say no to you, Kiv.”

“Excellent.” I grin and stand up, settling back in Andy’s lap and causing the chair to creak in protest at the extra weight. “You will not regret this.” I discard my glasses and Andy tilts his head back with a smile.

“This had better be _really_ good.”

“You can count on it.”

Andy grins. “Yeah, I know. Come here.” He reaches out to pull me closer and I lean back, waggling a finger at him.

“No no no. First, I have to list everything I like about you.”

He groans again. “Thank God _that_ won’t take long.”

“Will you please stop with the self-deprecation? You’re a neurotic Jew, I get it.”

“You’re Jewish too, asshole,” he laughs, punching my arm, “and you _never_ quit bitching about how bad you look! You won’t even be in the videos!”

I place a finger softly against his lips. “Shh. Quiet time for you now. I’m starting from the top.” I push my free hand through his thick brown hair and he leans into the touch, eyes falling closed. “I fucking love your hair, man. It looks so great on you.”

“You don’t think I should cut it?” he mumbles against my finger.

“ _Never_ cut it. Actually, you should totally grow it back out again, like you had it when we shot _Hot Rod_.”

Andy opens his eyes and pulls a face. “No, man. I’m too old for that, I’d look stupid.”

“You,” I say, “don’t look a day over twenty five.”

“I feel like an old man right now,” he says through a yawn. “An old _tired_ man. Come on, Kiv, let me sleep!”

I lean in and kiss him softly and his arms slide around my neck. “Think of this as a lullaby, okay?”

“Mmkay.”

“Open your eyes, Andy.”

He does so reluctantly, and I trace a thumb along his cheekbone. “I will never get tired of looking into your eyes. They’re just incredible. I hope you know that.” Andy smiles sleepily, triggering a strong pull of love in my chest. It almost hurts looking at him sometimes, that’s how much I care about the guy. “Right now they’re this warm brown, but sometimes they’re more green or even almost grey.”

“You kinda suck at this, huh?” He’s smirking at me now and I retaliate by digging my fingers into his ribs hard enough to make him yelp. “Ow! What?”

“I told you to be quiet for this. That was your second warning.”

“What happens if I get to a third?”

“Trust me, you do not want to know.”

“Okay,” he says, folding his arms across his chest and huffing out a breath. “Carry on.”

“Thank you. I was going to say,” I reach out and carefully brush over Andy’s eyelashes, feeling them tickle against the backs of my fingers, “I really love your eyes because every time you smile, which is a _lot_ , they just come alive and it’s beautiful.” As if to prove my point a sweet smile spreads over Andy’s face and the light in his eyes just about takes my breath away. I gently kiss each of his eyelids in turn and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer, pressing his face against my neck.

“That’s awesome, man,” he mumbles, fingers tracing along my spine. “Thank you.”

“I’m not done.”

“Would you at least kiss me before you start monologging again?” Andy breathes, moving to catch my lips with his before I can even think about answering. Heat flares in my chest at the contact and my hand moves instinctively to cradle Andy’s face. He tilts his head and lets his tongue flicker against mine and I moan softly. Andy’s kisses are slow and thorough, and they always make me melt. It feels like his lips were just made for this. I pull back for barely long enough to let out a sigh before he continues to explore my mouth with his, those big hands curling around my biceps again. He bites down gently on my lower lip as he pulls away and in that moment I’m his completely.

“What else do you like about me?” he murmurs, slipping one hand beneath my shirt to rub the small of my back.

“God, everything.”

“Now that’s not very specific, Kiv.” I look at him and his eyes are dark with desire, but the tone of his voice is rich with mischief. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Five minutes ago you wanted me to shut up.”

“Hey, a guy can change his mind.”

“What do you want to know?” I ask as his fingers slide further up my back.

“I believe you’d just finished talking about my eyes.”

He’s flipped our roles, the fucker. He’s the one with the power now and he knows it. “Damn you, Andy. Your kisses are my kryptonite.”

His smile is threatening to split his face. “Nice analogy, man. I love it when you get all nerdy.”

“Your nose,” I say, and his smile twists into a grimace.

“No way can you say anything nice about the beak, Kiv. It can’t be possible.”

“But it’s _your_ nose, Andy, don’t you get it?” He looks at me blankly and I sigh. “It’s perfect because it’s on you, stupid. Everything that’s a part of you is something I love. And you know what? I’m glad it’s big. I’m even glad you hate it. Because it’s seriously your one flaw, and it makes you more perfect for having it.”

“That...made no sense,” Andy says with a frown, then he grins. “You wanna know what else is big?”

“Oh grow up.”

“What? You know it is.”

“Your mouth,” I say loudly, dragging the exchange back on track. Andy licks his lips deliberately slowly and my breath hitches.

“What about it?” His voice has dropped half an octave, and it should be cheesy but honestly, when Andy does things like that, it’s too sexy to be legal. I think he could wear a trash bag or a clown suit and if he used that voice I’d still get hard.

“Enough talk,” I say, and throw myself at him. Our mouths meet again and this time it’s a deep, fierce kiss that makes us both moan. The hand that’s been stroking my back moves down to grab my ass and pull me closer. Andy pulls away, breathless but still wearing a broad smile.

“Are you super horny right now, Kiv?”

“You are such a freak sometimes, you know that?”

“Do you love that, too?”

“Honestly, yeah I do.”

“Cool beans.” Andy lifts my shirt up over my head and tosses it over his shoulder before pulling me back, finding my collar bone with his scorching mouth. He pushes his hips up against mine and I throw my head back, gasping.

“You still wanna go to sleep?”

“Later,” he mumbles, biting down. “Keep talking.”

“Seriously?” I can barely string a coherent thought together beyond ‘want Andy now’, and he expects me to formulate sentences? He pulls back to look at me, lips shining, eyes intense.

“Yeah. Seriously.”

“Okay,” I say hesitantly, and he returns his attention to my chest, licking a stripe all the way from my sternum to my shoulder. I swallow hard and try to focus. Multi-tasking has never been my strong point. “Your mouth. You’re such a good kisser, man, it’s...” I have to break off with a cry as Andy sucks a bruise into my neck, my fingers clamping down on his shoulders. But I know he won’t let me off that easily. It’s become a game to him, and Andy _always_ wins. It’s the child in him. Once a challenge is set, he won’t back down if his life depends on it.

“It’s what, Kiv?” he asks, using his most innocent voice even as his fingers spider across my stomach.

“It’s fucking incredible, that’s what it is,” I manage, taking a deep breath and regaining my composure a little. I’m planning to end this night with at least a shred of dignity intact, after all. “Your lips are so full and soft, and you have a beautiful smile. Your mouth is one of my favourite things about you.”

“What else?”

“The cleft in your chin, that’s kinda cute.” Andy lets me peel his shirt off and I groan again just seeing his skin. “Your fucking arms, man. Your biceps, shoulders, the whole deal. This hair right here,” I say, smoothing a palm over his chest. I’m rushing now, just wanting to feel more of Andy pressed against me and hoping to get there sooner rather than later. “Your hands, they’re so big and I love that.”

“Why?” Andy breathes, running long fingers through my hair.

“You...you’ve got the broad shoulders and these amazing hands, and I like it. You being bigger than me. I just...”

“Alright, Kiv,” Andy says, pulling me close. “You can stop now.” He swallows my breath in a kiss and forces a hand down the back of my jeans. We’re pressed together as close as we can get without the chair tipping over backwards, and I’m quickly losing all control in Andy’s hands, the feel of his flawless skin. When we break apart he flashes a wicked smile. “You know what, I think the coffee is finally kicking in.” Then his tongue finds my ear and a shudder runs through me. “And for the record,” Andy whispers, each breath making my whole body tingle, “I love everything about you, too.”

Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember that this was originally about making Andy feel good. I slide off of his lap and he spreads his legs to let me kneel between them. I see his throat move in a swallow as he looks at me, then my eyes flicker downwards and I have to smirk because his sweatpants are leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. His fingers twist through my hair and I take the hint, toying with the drawstring of his pants.

“Sure you wouldn’t rather get some sleep?”

“Akiva, I will murder you if you say that again.”

“Well _that_ wouldn’t solve anything.”

He throws his head back and groans. “God I hate that smart mouth of yours.”

“You seemed to like it enough the other night.” I trace the outline of Andy’s cock and he lifts his hips to meet my hand, his eyes falling shut.

“That’s ‘cause you can’t talk back when you’re sucking my dick.”

“I could try.” I press down with my palm and he gasps, moving against my touch again. “But I guess it’s rude to talk with my mouth full.”

“Kiv.” Andy’s eyes are pleading, and as much fun as teasing him is, I know we both want to get this moving. I slide his pants down and lust spikes in my stomach seeing how turned on he is. His whole body is laid out for me, so much pale skin, he’s biting his lip as he looks down at me with heavy-lidded eyes and he looks fucking incredible right now. I’m sliding my hands over his thighs and stomach without even realising I’m doing it, the look on his face giving me such a rush there’s no way I could not be touching him right now.

I lean forward and take him in my mouth and the noise he makes is almost too much to handle. He breathes my name as I slide all the way down, and I know I will never get enough of making Andy feel good. It’s my number one turn-on. I move slowly and take in the sound of his heavy breathing, both of his hands in my hair now, his hips lifting just a little against the rhythm of my mouth.

Andy says my name again with a hint of desperation and I pull back, using my hand on him and loving the weight of his cock against my palm. “I really wanna be inside you, man,” he groans, and I almost lose it. His eyes are glazed and his lips are parted and in that moment there is nothing I would rather do.

My fingers are shaking as I stand up and try to unbutton my pants, and Andy reaches out to help me. “I really hope this chair can take it,” he says as I straddle his thighs again, feet braced against the carpet.

“Screw it, I can buy a new chair,” I reply breathlessly, and Andy grins. Then he wraps a hand around my cock and I cry out at the contact. Fingers drag across my mouth and I part my lips to take them in, losing myself in the sensations. I hear Andy laugh as I instinctively suck hard.

“Yeah, you’re ready,” he says, damp fingers leaving my mouth and moving around behind me. I lean my weight forward against his chest and his other hand is wrapped around both of us now, stroking slowly.

“God I really do love your hands, Andy,” I gasp, my head falling onto his shoulder. He breaches me with two thick fingers and I can’t stop myself from biting down on his neck, making his body jerk.

“Goddamn, Kiv,” he whispers, both hands moving in a way that’s beyond amazing. We meet in a sloppy kiss that ends when Andy licks his palm and runs it over his cock, making my pulse speed up because I know what’s coming next and I need it badly.

We both groan when he starts to ease inside me, both hands under my thighs to support my weight. It only hurts a little and then I’m sitting in his lap and we start to move, the chair creaking loudly with every bounce. My eyes are screwed shut and my sense of touch is the only one still working; Andy’s grip on my thighs, the slight stickiness of his chest against mine, his hair tickling my face, the way he’s moving deep inside me. I know I’m not going to last long and I don’t think he will either. It takes everything I have to keep lifting myself up and down because it feels like my bones have liquefied.

“You’re the best, Kiv,” Andy murmurs, and I feel him shaking a little. “Seriously, man. I love you so much.” Then he arches off of the chair and I feel it when he comes, burning hot. I keep moving and his hand comes around to get me there too, making me stifle a cry against his throat as I let go.

Neither of us can move for a couple of minutes. My blood is pounding in my head and I can’t open my eyes, can’t control my breathing. Andy’s arms slide around me again, wonderful against my tingling skin. “You make me feel safe,” I whisper, any inhibitions lost in the high. I sense him smile, placing a soft kiss against my forehead.

“I think we need to do some damage control,” he says softly, and I groan.

“Do we _have_ to clean up? I mean, really?”

“I think we kinda do.”

“God.” My thighs ache with exertion as I gently ease myself away from Andy. “Remind me not to screw you in the office again. My legs can’t take it.”

“At least I don’t think we jizzed on your computer.”

“I don’t even care at this point.”

“Come on,” Andy says gently. “Let’s get wiped down and into bed.” I check the clock on my desk and realise it’s now six thirty.

“Jesus, the sun is coming up.”

“Ah, who cares?” says Andy, nudging me until I reluctantly stand up and grab my pants from the floor. “We can sleep all day.”

“That’s true.”

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Andy says, tugging his sweats back on. He pauses in the doorway. “Oh, and Kiv?”

“Yeah?”

He smiles and his eyes sparkle. “It’s totally your turn next time.”

I grin. “Right on.”


End file.
